Tan Viva
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: ¿El fin? No, no era el fin… Era solo el comienzo de una linda y retorcida pesadilla.
1. Despertar

**Prologo: Despertar**

_La doble muerta _

_puesto que murió tan joven_

_Lenore_

Los relámpagos tronaban fuertemente en el oscuro cielo plagado por la tormenta, el cementerio era atacado por las violentas ráfagas de vientos que arrancaban las hojas muertas de los árboles y arrasaban con la tierra que años había tapado los nombres grabados de las lapidas de los difuntos.

Pasos se escucharon entre la maleza de la tierra, aplastando algunas plantas muertas y apoyándose en algunas lapidas como pidiendo permiso, alzo sus ojos ámbar asía el abandonado árbol muerto y sonrió.

La tumba estaba ahí.

-Finalmente… –suspiro el chico de no más de 11 años de edad quitándose la capucha negra que cubría su cabeza, un extraño mechón en forma de guadaña salió de esta mientras la luna de sus lentes se empapaba gracias a la lluvia, avanzo con paso pesado asía aquel lugar hasta quedar cerca de aquella lapida, debajo de su brazo derecho traía un libro de pasta oscura el cual abrió a la mitad y miro su escritura antes de volver a mirar la tumba-… después de tanto buscar la he encontrado.

El viento arraso con la tierra árida de aquella lapida apartada del resto, debajo de un árbol muerto cerca de una laguna sin peces, la lluvia se disculpaba como un lamento pasando suavemente las letras grabadas de aquella lápida de mármol.

Cuyo nombre estaba escrito:

**_"Lenore Lynchfast"_**

-_Las puertas del tormento se abrirán y la bienvenida nuevamente comenzara aquella dama de la muerte y la oscuridad…_ –empezó a leer el niño alzando el brazo izquierdo al cielo torrencial mientras que en el árbol se posaban miles de cuervos negros, esperan, el niño no se inmuto y prosiguió el encantamiento- _…el despertad de la dama, única en su clase y condición, nuevamente aquí… al mundo de los vivos_ –termino con un tono lúgubre casi como una canción.

Un rayo cayó en la tumba golpeando y mandando asía atrás al niño de ojos ámbar, soltando el libro que quedo cerca de la tumba y cayendo el uno metros lejos de ella, los cuervos soltaron un graznido mientras abandonaban las ramas del árbol muerto y empezaban a revolotear encima de aquel lugar perturbado al mismo tiempo que el cielo se volvía más violento y sus nubes daban una forma en espiral al mismo tiempo que ellos.

Era la bienvenida.

El niño vio como la tierra bajo la lápida se empezaba a mover, en vez de mostrar terror mostro curiosidad de ver que iba a salir de allí, se sobresaltó al ver una mano de entre la sucia tierra emerger desde las profundidades.

De la mano le siguió un brazo, de un brazo un hombro y del hombro un cuerpo.

Con afán salía aquella muerta esparciendo la tierra asía todos los lados, moviendo salvajemente sus cabellos rubios mientras los relámpagos iluminaban aquella resurrección en su mejor momento, el niño se acercó lentamente asía la tumba abierta cuando aquella niña quedo libre de ella.

-B-Bienvenida… –tartamudeo el de ojos ámbar inseguro mientras le tendía una mano, aquella muerta lo miro con sus grandes y perturbadores ojos negros que se suavizaron con un dulce mirar como lo haría una niña al despertar de un largo sueño, acepto su mano parándose con dificultad-… soy Dib y yo te he despertado.

-Lenore… –susurro ella parándose y dejando que el viento moviera la falda negra de su vestido, las calaveras en su cabeza parecían brillar a causa de los relámpagos y una sonrisa infantil cruzo su rostro-… gracias por despertarme.

Los cuervos graznaron dando a la escena la más pura sensación de horror mientras la lluvia no paraba, el cielo se disipo deshaciendo el espiral mientras que aquella tumba, la dama oscura dejaba andar sus pies guiada por aquel niño que había perturbado su descanso.

Era bueno estar de vuelta.

* * *

**hola... esto no tiene nada que ver con mis planes... ¡pero no me pude resistir!**

**Lenore La Hermosa Niña muerta... me cautivo completamente! XD**

**esto es un experimento espero les guste... un crossover con Invader Zim**

**me tentó, ademas me pareció buena idea**

**duerman bien y espero les haya gustado esta historia... pues apenas comienza**


	2. El trabajo

**Capítulo 1:**

**El Trabajo**

Pasos se oían por las sucias alcantarillas de la ciudad, pasos ligeros y rápidos en la olorosa oscuridad del lugar, seguidos por un par de sonidos de metal pesado.

Una sombra paso al lado de la corriente de agua sucia.

Era un niño.

-¡Por Mercurio! –exclamo Dib Membrana esquivando una peste de rata con un salto, resbalo y cayó al asqueroso suelo mojado pero el eco del metal no le permitió quejarse y con todas las alarmas encendidas en su cabeza volvió a correr.

Detrás de él se acercaba luces brillantes acompañadas del sonido de metales golpeando las alcantarillas, una extraña y estrecha nave emergió de entre el agua sucia sostenida por lo que parecía ser patas de araña. La luz de sus faros estaba puesta en el niño de ojos ámbar que con desesperación corría por su vida.

-¡Estúpida bestia humana! –la capsula que mantenía oculto al conductor de aquella nave se abrió asía arriba revelando un par de ojos magneta pegados a un ser de piel verde, dos antenas y una peculiar mochila en su espalda, Dib hizo oídos sordos a sus gritos y siguió huyendo- ¡NO VOLVERÁS A ESCAPAR DE ZIM!

Detrás del vehículo arácnido salieron brazos de metal con pinzas que se abrían y cerraban amenazando al niño con cortarlo en dos, esas extremidades se le vinieron dificultando su escape.

-¡Déjame en paz asquerosa criatura del espacio! –insulto el niño con una guadaña en la cabeza logrando que uno de los brazos casi lo alcanzara y le arrebatara la mochila escolar que llevaba en su espalda.

-¡No tienes derecho a callar al Gran Zim! –grito atravesándolo con la mirada y acelerando el andar de su boca- ¡te destruiré! –le amenazo empezando activar el láser.

Afuera de las alcantarillas el timbre de fin de entrada en Skool sonaba, alertando a los niños que aún estaban fuera de la escuela, empezaron apresurar sus pasos mientras las puertas se cerraban lentamente.

La señorita Bitters vigilaba la entrada viendo a los apurados alumnos entrar cual carcelero, odiaba ver como algunos lograban colarse por la puerta y llegar a tiempo, la buena noticia es que sabía que no estaban entrando _todos_.

Alejándonos de la escena nuestra vista se aleja sin perder de vista la escuela de enfrente hasta llegar a una tapa circular tapando las alcantarillas y lo que abajo acontecía siendo bruscamente levantada de su lugar elevándose al cielo seguido por un humo color magneta después de una fuerte sacudida como de una pequeña explosión, de la entrada abierta emergió el niño de la guadaña y gargabina negra, saliendo de ahí desesperadamente mientras que un poco humo salía de su carne quemada y ropa harapienta.

Huyendo de su extraño perseguidor.

Aunque en su desesperación se dio cuenta de que la entrada de la escuela, cuyas puertas estaban a punto de cerrar, acelero el paso si es que eso ya era prácticamente posible.

-¡Esperen! –grito ya al frente del salón y la puerta se hubiera detenido de no ser porque la escalofriante mujer odiaba esperar.

Y no se compadeció de él, que en cuanto sus fríos ojos se toparon con el desdichado alumno, un brillo de maldad paso por encima de sus lentes, cerró la puerta justo en sus narices ignorando sus suplicas que pedían que volviera abrir esa puerta. Sin embargo, ni se inmuto.

Dib capto la directa y supo al tercer golpe de su mano contra la puerta de que aquella no iba abrir.

-Estoy muerto… –se maldijo mientras se deslizaba hasta quedar sentado al pie de las puertas de Skool.

-Más de lo que piensas –completo la frase la voz de aquel perseguidor fuera de este mundo, alzo la mirada ámbar topándose con aquellos magneta que relucían siniestros pidiendo venganza justo al lado de una bazuca, se había olvidado del invasor. Zim jalo el gatillo y no tuvo oportunidad de escapar.

Al otro lado de la puerta la Señorita Bitters la escalofriante y retorcida profesora de primaria se encaminaba lejos de la puerta con la mayor de las satisfacciones al verse libre de un día con su alumno más odiado, la sensación de haberle visto la cara de desesperación antes de aplastar su posibilidad de entrar a la escuela era tanta que casi la hacía sonreír, casi.

_¡POOM!_

La entrada se abrió forzosamente dejando entrar como una bomba una sustancia marrón y espesa llevándose a su paso una de las puertas y esparciendo el menjunje por casi todo el pasillo.

Embarrando el suelo, el techo y a la mayoría de los alumnos que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse cerca cuando entro aquella cosa marrón.

En la pared enfrente de la abierta entrada estaba embarrada con esa cosa que no era otra que lodo, dejando una imagen abstracta de una bola de lodo impactada contra ella y que había dado a su objetivo.

Dib abrió los ojos con dificultad topándose con una sucia imagen en sus lentes, pero aun así dejaban ver que literalmente había entrado a la fuerza a Skool chocando contra la pared en el proceso, en sus oídos aun zumbaba la risa de Zim a quien le debía esta situación.

Bueno, al menos esto no podía ponerse peor.

Un sonido grave y sonoro llego a sus tapados oídos llenos de lodo, parecido al gruñido de un animal salvaje que estaba muy cerca de él, al levantar la vista se encontró con la cara enlodada de su tutora y maestra que lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

Dib trago seco al darse cuenta que **_ella _**había amortiguado su entrada, recibiendo **_ella _**la peor parte y ahora **_ella_**… iba a matarlo.

Oh, por Mercurio.

…

La oreja, su oreja estaba siendo jalada fuertemente por esos puntiagudos y severos dedos arrugados y gastados por el tiempo.

Se retorcía en su dolor mientras que torpemente intentaba seguirle el paso rápido e impaciente de su sombría profesora.

La había hecho enojar, oh sí que de verdad la había hecho enojar, no se había detenido su andar ni para quitarse el lodo de su oscuro ser, ni siquiera le dirigió palabra o mirada desde que lo tomo de la oreja y se lo llevo a rastras por el pasillo camino a la biblioteca.

En la parte más solitaria, oscura, terrorífica y olvidad sección.

El lugar más alejado de toda la biblioteca.

Ahora podía estar seguro de que estaba más que muerto.

Pasaron de largo los largos estantes del gran cuarto, alejándose de las mesas donde algunos alumnos dedicaban un pequeño tiempo a la lectura, se adentraron hasta que no se encontraron con nadie y los estantes al igual que los libros se veían más viejos y demacrados con una gruesa capa de polvo sobre cada una de ellas.

Dib ario los ojos inmensamente al ver el lugar y recordar los rumores que hablaban de esta sección.

_"La sección prohibida" _recordó mientras su miedo disminuía y su lado de investigador se activaba.

Esto… era increíble.

En otra situación habría dado cualquier cosa por aventurarse en esa misteriosa sección, pues se rumoreaba que ahí estaba el historial completo de toda la escuela desde sus orígenes hasta ahora, pero nadie había tenido el valor para ver si los rumores eran ciertos.

Él era el primer alumno en esa sección.

Pero en esta ocasión la situación era realmente diferente.

-Aquí –hablo Bitters soltando su oreja y señalándole el último estante de la biblioteca si es que a eso se le podía decir _"estante" _de lo viejo que estaba.

Habían llegado a los límites de la biblioteca de la escuela, la pared al frente de ellos era blanca y sucia desparramando pedazos de la pared misma al suelo tapizado de negro dando una imagen de una noche bien nevada, y recargado en su deteriorada pintura estaba un estante polvoriento el más viejo de todos los del lugar, con evidencia de haber sido el alimento de termitas y con telarañas en las esquinas plagadas de pequeñas arañas durmientes, parecía que con un suspiro se caería.

Era de tres niveles, cada uno más añejo que el anterior, guardaban un gran libro en el segundo nivel tal polvoriento y olvidado que parecía parte de la degradante triste madera caduca de la que estaba hecho aquel estante.

La escalofriante mujer se acercó al viejo estante y le quito el único libro que guardaba provocando que se tambaleara ligeramente, pero nada más.

Se giró asía Dib que la miraba expectante y con un soplido le aventó todo el polvo que la portada del libro poseía.

El niño amante de lo paranormal tosió bruscamente a causa de esto para agrado de la maestra que abrió el libro y le mostró la primera página.

-Esto es el primer anuario de toda la historia de Skool –explico Bitters- es parte de la única y última pieza que formo parte de los orígenes de esta prestigiosa escuela y exquisito recuerdo de sus mejores años –dijo con levísimo tono de melancolía que Dib apenas pudo percibir, pero ella se dio cuenta y cambio su semblante por uno más frio- como castigo por su tardanza. Forzar la entrada, ensuciar salvajemente los pasillo y agredir a un profesor… –Dib trago saliva nervioso-… sería una expulsión, pero lamentablemente no tengo la autoridad para llegar a ese extremo, así que tu castigo será realizar un trabajo que yo personalmente te daré y que decidirá tu nota final del año –Dib palecio, prácticamente le estaba diciendo que si fallaba en ese trabajo iba a repetir de grado, ella percibió su turbación y prosiguió- tendrás el gran honor de investigar a la primera alumna de Skool… –su voz como su mirada se ensombrecieron-… **_Lenore Lynchfast_**.

En la hoja de aquel libro estaba la foto en blanco y negro algo amarillento y desgastado de una hermosa niña de cabellos lacio y una brillante sonrisa, de aparentemente entre los 10 y 11 años, Dib miro la foto que pronto estuvo en sus manos.

-Es la única cosa que te daré para tu investigación –dijo la escalofriante maestra a su alumno- tienes un mes para presentarme el trabajo o de lo contrario… -lo miro amenazadoramente provocando que Dib temblara- ¿quedo claro?

-S-Sí… señorita Bitters –respondió enérgicamente.

* * *

Si creyó que ese trabajo era el menor de sus problemas…estaba muy equivocado.

En internet no decía ni había referencia alguna sobre la niña Lenore, se pasó dos días enteros en la biblioteca de la escuela y el de la ciudad buscando algún dato alguna vista, en los periódicos viejos de la ciudad y lo único que pudo encontrar fue una nota cronológica escrita con tinta corrida por el tiempo encima de un papel frágil y amarillento.

Decía: _"Hermosa y dulce niña, creada por lo ángeles celestiales como regalo a la familia Lynchafst quien con amor y cariño la educaron y criaron para que nada le faltara._

_Tras la muerte de la pequeña, la familia quedo devastada puesto que según ellos habían perdido un valioso tesoro que ya no regresara._

_Sin embargo para mantener su cuerpo lejos de la putrefacción y el desgaste del tiempo, embalsamaron su cuerpo para inmortalizar para siempre su apariencia infantil y encantadora._

_Ahora yace bajo la arrida tierra en un deslumbrante ataúd ataviada con lo que seria su ultimo vestido, acompañada para siempre por su inmortal belleza y su tierno pero muerto corazón, su familia la llorara por siempre."_

Pero sin embargo nada de su vida escolar ni relación alguna con Skool.

Era como si su historia hubiera sido sepultada con ella.

Se inclinó sobre el escritorio de su habitación, observando otra vez la cronología intentando sacar alguna información que pudiera servirle, sin embargo no podía encontrar nada que satisficiera lo que su maestra exigía.

Cien hojas para una niña a la que nadie había tenido la decencia de escribir su vida solo la de su apariencia.

Tenía que encontrar algo lo que sea sobre ella… pero pronto, el tiempo iba en su contra.

-Maldito Zim… –refunfuño Dib mientras se llevaba una mano a la cien, eran la 10 aproximadamente, había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente pero aun así no iba olvidarse el problemón que su némesis le había metido.

-¿Nada aun? –escucho la voz de su hermanita, Gazlene Membrana, que lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta con una lata de soda en mano y una odiosa sonrisita en los labios-… reprobaras el grado.

-Eso no me ayuda en nada… –se quejó volviendo su vista a la computadora y volviéndola asía la foto, la única información que su profesora se dignó a darle a parte de su nombre, suspiro con pesadumbre-… aparentemente lleva más de un milenio muerta cualquier cosa que haga no me sale más que su triste perdida y como su familia le hizo una lápida especial… pero nada sobre su vida escolar, es como si no hubiera nada más sobre ella.

-Tal vez por eso la Señorita Bitters te dio el trabajo –le incoó Gaz tomando un sorbo de la soda- cuanto más vieja es la noticia menos información encuentras –Dib fugo provocando una sonrisa a su hermana que se deleitaba con su sufrimiento- es una pena que este muerta… –se dio vuelta para irse escaleras abajo-… de otro modo ya se lo hubieras preguntado –se burló.

Dib suspiro y dejo la foto y se recargo en su silla mirando el techo, estaba muerto de eso estaba seguro, maldito diario que no podía darle más información.

-Estoy muerto… –murmuro.

Se quedó así inmóvil un momento pensando en que hacer, si repetía el grado no solo retrocedería un año si no que perdería uno y estaría con Gaz, pero lo peor sería tener que decirle la noticia a su querido padre.

No podía ni imaginarse que cara pondría si le dijera que repitió el año.

Estaba muerto, muy muerto, recontra…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se sentó de golpe, una sonrisa casi maníaca apareció en su rostro con una renovada esperanza, ¿Cómo no lo pudo ver antes?

Ella estaba muerta y no podía hablar sin embargo…

-No por mucho tiempo –se dijo así mismo mientras se levantaba del asiento y tomaba su mochila, se calzo las botas que habían quedado tiradas por el suelo y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Se le había cruzado la más loca e imposible idea de la vida.

Si esa niña no hablaría, el haría hablar.

En otras palabras… resurrección.

…

Se puso de puntitas para alcanzar el libro que necesitaba, tenía la suerte que la biblioteca estuviera abierta aun después del incidente del robot loco de Zim, cuando alcanzo la pasta sonrió.

-Muertos Vivientes –se dijo entre dientes mirando la portada del libro de "_El levantamiento de Muertos"_, era solo una novela sobre como revivir a un ser del mas allá una broma para cualquiera que tuviera el cerebro para saberlo, sin embargo siempre apoyo la teoría que algunas historias contaban verdades y esperaba que este libro estuviera en esa lista- por favor –suplico mientras se dirigía a la secretario para llevárselo.

Una vez el libro en su poder, salió de ahí a toda prisa, necesitaba hacer una parada más y esperaba que esta fuera la última.

El Cementerio.

Ya había ahí un par de veces, tenía varios recuerdos del lúgubre lugar tan temible que no muchos lo visitaban de día, si tan solo supieran que en la noche aparecía su verdadero encanto su verdadera magia… dejarían de temerle.

Lamentablemente no muchos pensaban lo mismo que él.

El cielo se escuchaban algunos relámpagos amenazando con traer una tormenta, pero ni siquiera la Madre Naturaleza iba detener lo que para el seria su última esperanza, camino por las lapidas rozando algunas con paso rápido y ágil.

Sabía donde era el sepulcro, el primer día en que le asignaron el trabajo lo visito para poder obtener alguna información de su nacimiento y defunción, pero esta vez estaba para algo más allá que una simple visita.

Era algo más grande de lo que nunca hubiera ello, traspasar la muralla de entre vida y la muerte era un tema en el que siempre se había mantenido alejado desde aquel incidente con lo muertos vivientes, no era la primera vez que desafiaba a la muerte sin embargo ya no tenía muchas opciones.

El camino al sepulcro se le hizo extrañamente largo, la tormenta había comenzado empando su abrigo y obligándolo a ponerse la capucha mientras sus lentes se empapaban con la lluvia, por un momento el camino se le hizo borroso a causa de la lluvia y pensó que tal vez era una advertencia.

Pero como antes había dicho, ni siquiera la Madre Naturaleza ni cualquier otra identidad oscura iba a detenerlo, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Y entonces la hallo a pesar de lo que para él fue una eternidad la hallo, la tormenta avivada y relámpagos ya se oían, sin darse cuenta una mandada de cuervos negros lo seguía a cada paso que daba.

Saco el libro y sonrió.

Ya estaba ahí.

-Finalmente… –suspiro mientras se acercaba más a la lápida, abrió el libro con cuidado permitiendo que algunas páginas se mojaran pero daba igual, estaba ahí finalmente estaba ahí-… después de tanto buscar la he encontrado.

Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos apenas podían sujetar el libro, estaba nervioso y dudaba si aquello que iba hacer funcionaria, pero cerro los ojos y se prometió que todo saldría.

Tendría que confiar…te tenia… tenía que intentarlo.

Los abrió y miro con determinación el libro, ya no había vuelta atrás, y alzando la voz por encima de la monstruosa tormenta comenzó con el encantamiento.

Los cuervos se posaron en el árbol mientras leía, el cielo se ponía más salvaje y empezaba a girar en espiral por encima de donde estaba pero no se inmuto continuo el encantamiento.

-_…el despertad de la dama, única en su clase y condición, nuevamente aquí… al mundo de los vivos_ –en cuanto las últimas palabras salieron de sus labios un relámpago cayó del cielo y golpeo la tumba provocando que saltara para atrás y soltara el libro que quedo a pocos centímetros de la tumba, los cuervos que graznaron fuertemente mientras comenzaba su vuelo por encima de la tumba de aquella niña en espiral al igual que el cielo torrencial, Dib no podía creer lo que veía.

Y si hubiera creído se hubiera sobresaltado menos cuando de la tumba salió una mano que amenazaba con sacar un cuerpo.

De haber sabido lo que pasaría, de haber sabido que funcionaria, se hubiera preparado mejor, hubiera prevenido mejor las cosas,… ¡¿por qué solo a él le pasaban estas cosas?!

Pero no pudo pensar más en cuanto la niña salió de entre la tierra agitando salvajemente sus cabellos enredándolos con el viento y la lluvia que caía, con paso lento y nervioso se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano la cual fue recibida por una pálida y fría, trago salivo y forzó su voz para sacar algo de su garganta… esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-B-Bienvenida… –tartamudeo estupefacto por sus aterradores ojos de aquella rubia que lo miraba con curiosidad-…soy Dib y yo te he despertado.

-Lenore… –murmuro ella con una voz fina y aguda, casi rasposa pero en tono tan inocente como el de una niña menor que lo tapaba completamente, ella le sonrió-… gracias por despertarme.

Los relámpagos sonaban como bocinas, el viento era fuerte y los cuervos graznaban fuertemente aun volando por encima de ellos o más bien a ella.

Pero sea como sea que haya sucedido, era que nuevamente había traído a un muerto… a la **_vida_**.

…

Los truenos y los canto estrepitoso de los cuervos se iban acallando a medida que la oscuridad inundaba todo volviéndolo nada, de pronto se sintió en una superficie suave y acogedora, aun con los ojos cerrados pudo adivinar donde estaba.

En su cama, en su cuarto, en su casa.

Como si aquello de anoche no haya sido más que un sueño desquiciado e imposible, aunque aún le carcomía el miedo de aun no haber encontrado nada sobre esa niña y peor haberse quedado dormido no le calmaban, abrió los ojos lentamente listo para sumergirse en otro día de investigación tras los pasos de esa niña…

-Hola –unos par de ojos bicolor le dieron del encuentro, los cáleles de oro de aquella niña se mantenían detrás de sus orejas mientras que la palma de sus manos sostenía su cara que por cierto estaba muy cerca de él, se dio cuenta de pronto que encima de su cuerpo tenía un peso extra y obviamente no tenía que quebrase el cráneo para saber que estaba siendo el aplastado suavemente por el cuerpo de esa niña de cabellos rubios que ahora le sonreía- vuelve a dormir… es temprano –agrego aquella.

Dib se quedó en blanco y se quedó estático mirando aquella mirada muerta que estaba segura que ella tenía, podía sentir como de pronto su cara iba adquiriendo la temperatura del sol mientras caía en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, lo de anoche… no fue un sueño.

* * *

**finalmente el capitulo 2! XD**

**jeje =)**

**quería tener una razón con suficiente peso para explicar porque Dib buscaría revivir a una niña que ni conoce... y aparentemente lo encontré**

**a partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán "divertidas" 7u7**

**espero les haya encantado, dejen comentarios y ¡tengan un buen día!**

**¡Kokoro se despide!**

**¡chau!**


End file.
